


The stars are bright tonight, Adar

by feathertail



Series: Little Legolas [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Originally published on Wattpad and fanfiction.net October 27th 2013





	1. I

"The stars are bright tonight, Adar." Thranduil turned to see his small son emerging onto the balcony to join him.  
"Yes, Legolas, they are," Thranduil scooped up the young prince and placed him on his shoulders. The elfling's hands automatically curled around the golden strands, tugging slightly.  
"Ada?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes, ion nin?" his father replied, attempting to tease his son's fingers out of his hair, but failing.  
"Where is Nana?"

Thranduil's fingers froze. The King swallowed hard.  
"She is gone, pen neth." he sighed  
"Where?" the inquisitive elfling didn't notice the tender subject.

"You see the stars, Legolas?" the King pointed to the dark night sky dotted with tiny lights.  
"Yes, Ada."  
"They are the lights of the children of the Eldar, like you and me. My Nana and Ada are up there, along with the other elves, like Gil-Galad." A smile appeared on Legolas' mouth at the mention of his favourite story, but then a frown crossed his forehead.  
"But why is Naneth up with your Naneth? Why can't she be down here with us?" he asked.

"Her time is past, Legolas." the King said quietly. "You will understand when you are older." Both King and prince sighed simultaneously. Legolas clambered down from his father's shoulders and alighted nimbly on the ground. He took the King's large hand in his small one. He may not have understood some things, but he knew his father was upset.  
Thranduil looked down at Legolas, and the first smile since his wife's death crossed his lips. The elfling grinned back, and father and son turned their faces to the stars as the Greenwood lamented the loss of their Queen.


	2. II

Many millennia after the passing of his mother, Legolas was again standing upon the balcony on which he and his father had mourned the loss of his Naneth, and Thranduil's wife. He turned his face to the sky, noticing as he did so that there was one more star up there tonight. Legolas closed his eyes, a slow lament reaching his ears.

A silver tear, the first he had shed, trailed its way down the high cheekbones and dripped from his chin onto his hand. The droplet sparkled in the starlight as Legolas dropped his head, letting more tears fall.

Eventually, the flow halted and Legolas turned his face once more to the stars. A sob wracked his chest as the new king whispered.

"The stars are bright tonight, Adar."

**Author's Note:**

> Ada = Daddy  
> Adar = Father  
> Nana = Mummy  
> Naneth = Mother  
> pen neth = young one


End file.
